1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a semiconductor switch, particularly an MOS high-side power switch, having at least one power transistor for driving a load and a circuit for driving the power transistor via an external control signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problem with such semiconductor switches and, in particular, MOS switches is the technologically conditioned integrated diode in the MOS power transistor. Given a reversal of the operating voltage, this diode conducts the entire load current via the MOS power transistor with at least one diode voltage. This dissipated power is significantly higher than the dissipated power given the proper polarization of the operating voltage when the MOS power transistor is activated and a voltage drop-off, which can be set significantly smaller than the aforementioned diode voltage, is adjacent this transistor. The increased dissipated power of the MOS power transistor must be taken into consideration in the application of the MOS switch; i.e., measures must be undertaken in order to be able to eliminate this dissipated power.